I wish the best for you
by Citizen Solider
Summary: Some people live, some people die. What I think happened after our beloved Tonks and Lupin died. ONE-SHOT for Anna.


**Dedication:** This little one-shot is to my partner in crime, my comrade, my bestie, my very soul mate, Anna. You're awesome. Thanks for always being there for me and thanks for not being mad when I text you in the middle of the night about stupid stuff like my brother's girlfriend and when I cry to you about pathetic things like Harry Potter. You are truly the best. I love you, seriously.

_"You_

_Me_

_Why can't we see that there's_

_More to love than we'll ever know_

_Sometimes you're closer when you're letting go."_

The room was big and bright and when she opened her eyes she instantly had to cover them with her hand so she wouldn't become blind from the whiteness of the place she was in. Her head was resting on something hard, but still soft; she let out a groggy sound, "ugh", and she felt like she had just woken up from sleeping for several days. Her whole body was aching and she considered that maybe she's been run over by a flock on centaurs? She started to go through her memory to see if this was a possibility, but she decided that her aching head wasn't ready for such thinking just yet.

After a moment of misery she made a small slit between her fingers, and dared to look up in front of her a little. And though her eyes were narrow and the distance between her fingers was very small, she had to squeeze her eyes shut again. Her eyes thumped like she'd been staring directly at the sun for several seconds before looking away. She grunted.

She sat up, taking help from her left hand since her right was still tightly pressed against her eyelids. When she was finally sitting up – a painful process, indeed – all the pain suddenly vanished; like it had never been there. In surprise she removed her hand in an absent minded way and looked down at her body. She was wearing white trousers and a white blouse and she probably looked nothing like herself. She let out a surprised whimper, and she looked around in the room she was currently seated in.

It was big. Huge. Never ending. All of the walls were painfully white and bright, the floor following the same example as the walls. The ceiling was white too, but Tonks wasn't entirely sure it was there at all; it seemed too far away to actually be there. Her hand reached up as if to feel for it, but it fell limp against her side after only a moment and she felt pathetic. She took a second and looked down to where her head had been, expecting to see a pillow of some sort, since her head had been somewhat comfortable, but she only saw the floor. Her eyebrows were brought together in confusion. She flickered around in the room again, before taking help from her limbs and standing up.

She felt brand new. Like she'd never been hurt at all ever in her life. She looked down at her arms; twisting and turning them before she pulled up the end of her shirt to see if she had any kinds of scars left on her sides or stomach. None. Every evidence of pain that she'd had etched upon her body was gone. She was too mesmerized to speak after this discovery.

But where was she?

She pinched her arm, but she didn't feel the pain it should have brought. She tried again, and again, but nothing. Nothing at all. She tried to slap her face, to pull at her hair, but she didn't feel anything but an itching feeling that came instead of pain. "Oh Merlin."

"Yeah, I know. Kind of strange, eh?"

She spun around and breathed. "Remus."

He was walking towards her – also wearing white clothes – and she couldn't help but notice that the scars on his face were gone too. He looked younger than she'd ever seen him before; she realized how much those scars had aged him. Her mouth was open as she tried to process this new Remus; this healed, probably not werewolf, Remus whom she didn't know. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, but in there were hints of happiness to see him, so when he finally got close enough, she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He did the same thing, and he held her like he didn't ever want to let go. She felt the same though, and squeezed his neck like she wanted to break it; because she knew that he couldn't feel the pain from it anyway. She buried her face in his neck and she breathed in and out like it was the first time she had ever been able to inhale and exhale. She felt at home. "We're dead, aren't we?"

It was a really very depressing thing to ask someone – though it was a good thing that it wasn't a frequently asked question -, but she didn't know what else to say, so she took the most obvious question and put it out in the air between them. She hoped he'd say no, or at least deny what she was saying.

What was she thinking?

"Yeah. We are."

She pulled away, and looked into his eyes; her own pooling with tears.

So, to get it out there; Tonks had never been the one for crying and showing feeling in such an obvious way. And honestly, she'd never had much to be sad about at all; sometimes she actually felt immune to tears. Until now, of course. She let a tear roll down her cheek as she said with a voice thick of emotion, "Teddy..."

Remus wasn't looking much happier; he actually looked like he was on the edge of tears himself. He shook his head a little before saying with the most emotion he could muster, "I know."

Simple words that meant so much.

"What're we going to do?" Tonks let go of her husband and turned her back. She was half expecting him to touch her; put a hand on her shoulder or something. But he just stood there. She couldn't see him, but she knew that he was just as miserable as she was.

"Harry will take care of him-" he tried, but he was cut off by his wife when she angrily turned around,

"If he survives, that is? Oh, but what if the Dark Lord wins? Huh, what about then? Our baby, Remus, could have a just as terrible childhood as Harry himself, so what do we do then?" Her hair turned a bright red color, and Remus smiled a little, which made her even madder and angrier than she already was. She asked him annoyingly "What now?"

"Your hair turned red."

"Oh," she said, a hand flung up to her hair and she asked – all anger disappeared from her voice -, "What color was it before then?"

"Black." He replied, feeling sad because of it. Black like death.

"Oh." She said again, her hand still at her hair. She tugged at a piece of it and brought it into her eyes so she could see it, but now it had already turned into its usual pink. She shrugged.

"There isn't much we can do, Dora." Remus said quietly. She had calmed down now, and he certainly wouldn't want her upset straight away again. "We just have to hope for the best and wish for this war to end like we want to. We have to hope for Teddy to be just fine without us. You have to let go."

Tonks couldn't really do anything but nod, but though she didn't by any means want her baby to be raised by someone else; she didn't want her baby to be fine without her. But Remus was right, so she said optimistically "Harry will take great care of him." 

"I know."

Well, this was a lousy piece of pigcrap.

It's 02:39 a.m. I think I'm going to sleep now.

Oh, and by the way, you'd think this all ends really stupidly. - Well it does, but I've been thinking about writing a story about Harry and Teddy and Harry raising him and such. Though it's probably been done a thousand times already.

/Kajsa.


End file.
